<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Cheer up, Mike! by ThePrincePeach</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26331352">Cheer up, Mike!</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePrincePeach/pseuds/ThePrincePeach'>ThePrincePeach</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Five Nights at Freddy's</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Comfort, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, One Shot, Tickle-Time AU, Tickling, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Wordcount: 1.000-5.000</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 13:16:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,967</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26331352</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePrincePeach/pseuds/ThePrincePeach</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The Tickle-Time Animatronics decide that tonight, Mike, intern and occasional night watch, needs to get his grouchy mood lifted! And what better way than giving him exactly what he wants?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>47</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Cheer up, Mike!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi! This explains more about the Tickle-Time AU, I also have some posts about it on my tumblr (theprincepeachii), under the tag 'the tickle time au'. It's small and silly, but I like it! Very wholesome. </p><p>This was also a request from tumblr! Thanks, anon! If you have a story idea or want, send me a request on tumblr or a kofi!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Mike scowled as he closed the door in the face of the plushie bunny, the door squeaking in response and the rabbit, confused, raising a nonexistent brow. Bonnie slowly leaned over to peek into the window with an equally confused expression. Mike ignored him, keeping his attention deep into the tablet. Even when Bonnie knocked on the window, Mike simply swivelled the chair around to keep his back to him. Annoyed, but not deterred, Bonnie left for the main room. </p><p>“Any luck?” Chica asked, her hands clasped together in hopeful eagerness. She deflated when the rabbit replied by shaking his head. </p><p>“Still nothin’,” He sighed, “Still a lil’ pouty-pants-brat.” He pulled himself up to sit on the edge of the stage. Freddy, sitting in the storytime chair nearby, lowered his newspaper and peeked up at them from his small, round glasses. His bright eyes glanced up to the camera viewing down the stage, noticing the little red light clicking off the moment he stared into it. He chuckled.</p><p>“Oh, you be nice to him! He had a hard day!” Chica scolded. “You of all people should be a little sympathetic for him!” </p><p>“Eh? What’s that supposed to mean?” The rabbit frowned as he pulled over his beloved guitar over his lap. Chica, in turn, folded his arms across her chest with an expression that simply read ‘really?’. Bonnie relented and turned his gaze back down at the strings he strummed so sweetly. Freddy, watching the argument, chuckled. </p><p>“You two, you bicker like children sometimes,” He commented, folding his paper neatly and setting it atop a stack of children’s stories. He planted his large hands on the arms of the comfy chair and pushed himself up. “Come on, we got a Mike to cheer up. That’s our jobs, isn’t it? If they’re not smiling…”</p><p>“We’re not done,” The duo chimed in unison, Bonnie huffing afterwards. </p><p>“He closed the door, though, he’ll see ya’ coming if you go the other way and close the other!” Bonnie argued, gesturing to the halls. </p><p>“Let me talk to him. I got ways with the kid.” Freddy smiled. He adjusted his bowtie, then his hat, finally his pressed vest and button-up, and strode slowly to the hallway. Bonnie and Chica exchanged a glance before looking back at the hallway. Freddy hummed his familiar tune, not pausing when he heard the office door closing on his side. He stood in front of the window and gave a little wave, getting a glance from Mike before the teen frowned and turned the chair the other way. He clicked through the tablet slowly. Freddy’s smile widened. He spoke clearly and loudly, enough to hear it through the window. “You’ve been on that for a while. With both doors closed and that going on…? How much of that battery do you have left, Mike?” </p><p>Mike, in response, tensed up softly and Freddy felt a bit of amusement as he noticed him slyly try to click the tablet off, while still staring at a dark screen. </p><p>“Come on, Mike, open the door for me. I only want to talk,” He offered with a small wave to the metal door. “You know just as well as I do that you don’t want to be stuck in the dark until six, right? Open the doors, save some battery. Easy peasy lemon squeezy.” Mike, though hesitantly, looked up from the tablet and turned his gaze to the bear. Freddy could see the mental gears turning in the younger’s head as he weighed his options. Open the doors and let them in, or keep them closed and use up what little power he had left. The teen pressed his lips together in a flat, annoyed line as he looked to the door buttons and then back to Freddy. </p><p>He opened the door with a small muttering. “I hate when you’re right”. Freddy chuckled and moved over to stand in the doorway as Mike reached over to open the other door. </p><p>“There we go. See? No power drained.” Freddy hummed as he shuffled into the office, needing to lower himself a bit to get through the doorway. Mike scooted the chair back in order to give the large bear enough room. Freddy leaned back against the desk and looked down at Mike as his paws extended to the other. The teen frowned at him in reply. “Oh, come on.” </p><p>“I’m not doing the, the paw thing. That’s stupid.” </p><p>“Miiike.” </p><p>“No.” </p><p>“Miiiiiike.” </p><p>“No…” </p><p>Freddy hummed and let his paws drop back onto his lap, “Ooh, fine, fine. At least tell me what’s wrong, kid? You’re never this way with us. Chica said you had a bad day, is that true?” </p><p>“You don’t have to talk down to me like I’m a kid, you know.” Mike retorted as he folded his arms across his chest, looking towards the empty doorway with another scowl. “I’m eighteen, that’s a legal adult.” Freddy gave a rare frown back and straightened his posture a bit. Is that was this was about? Yes, it was true that the animatronics and certain employees and friends of Mike tended to treat him much younger than he was – Freddy always chalked it down to Mike just being the youngest employee, and even more child-like in appearance. Five-foot tall with a ‘baby face’, as Chica called it, a head of fluffy hair and bouts of shyness; who wouldn’t mistake Mike as a child? Despite the many facial and ear piercings and dark clothes the youth wore, it was an easy mistake to make. He always thought Mike liked the many head pats he received in a day or being given candy occasionally. He often saw his older friends hugging Mike, even lifting him up. Heck, Freddy loved giving Mike his infamous big bear hugs – Didn’t Mike like them too? </p><p>Freddy nodded slowly and folded his paws in his lap, looking over his plushy brown fur and pads on the paws. He asked after a moment in a soft tone, “So, you want to be treated like an adult?” An idea slowly forming in his head.</p><p>“Yes! Someone finally gets it!” Mike sighed and shook his head. “Everyone always treats me like a kid! I’m not one!” </p><p>“You’re not,” Freddy agreed. </p><p>“Yeah! I’m not! I’m an adult!” </p><p>“You are,” Freddy smiled, then stood up. Mike raised a brow. “So let’s give you that kind of treatment.” </p><p>“Yeah! Wait – what?”  </p><p>Freddy was quick, grabbing Mike by the wrists and suddenly lifting him up and out of the chair, and then off his feet. The teen yelped in surprise as he was easily tossed over the larger’s broad shoulder. Stunned for a moment, Mike wasn’t sure how to react as Freddy easily, simply, carried him out of the office that way. When his own thoughts up to him, Mike began to yell and beat his little fists against the back of his shoulder. </p><p>“Hey! What are you doing?! Let me go! What the hell, Freddy?!” Mike cried out, watching as they turned into the hallway – Freddy thoughtful enough to bow down a little deeper than normal as to not bump Mike’s head against the door. </p><p>“You wanted to be treated like an adult, I heard you loud and clear, Mike. So that’s what we’ll do. Juuust for you.” Freddy chimed as strode right back down the hallway. Panic began to rise in the younger, his escape attempts growing a little more frantic. </p><p>“W-What does that mean? What are you going to do? What do you mean ‘we’?!” Mike tried and failed to look back at Freddy. The bear held around his thighs easily with one hand, the other tucked into his pocket. Preventing Mike from kicking, he still hit his shoulder and back in defiance. “Ohh I’m gonna’ kill you! Put me down, this is so embarrassing! I’m never letting you in the office again!!” </p><p>“Uh-huh, sure, sure.” He replied as he turned into the main room, getting the attention of the duo still waiting at the stage. He jerked his head to the Grove with a smile, the two perking up and glancing to each other once more before hurrying over. Bonnie opened the heavy curtains and Chica stepped in. Moments later, the other side of the curtain opened, and a very confused Foxy peeked out. “Good morning, captain, we have a new guest for the evening!” </p><p>“Eh?” Mike tensed up and tried again to look behind, over to the Grove, his eyes widening afterwards. “What the hell are you planning, you overstuffed teddy bear?!” He yelped when he felt his legs grabbed and pulled again, suddenly under Foxy’s arm as he was exchanged. His arms flailed and legs kicked uselessly, yelling as he tried again, and again, to escape his familiar captors. “This isn’t funny! Let me go! I’m telling Paul this shit you’re pulling in the morning!” Foxy held on firmly and gave the youth a hitch just to hold him tighter. Mike only yelled again and attempted to pry his arm away. </p><p>Freddy used the stairs to climb onto the stage, smiling as he led the others to a corner of the Grove – Mike yelling the entire time. </p><p>“Ohh, come now, you quiet down now,” Freddy chimed as the teen was dropped onto a round pillow. Before he could react, his wrists were grabbed and pulled down – and a pair of padded stocks were locked around them. Padded stocks, little metal hooks above the holes. On a small piece of bronze the title ‘Giggle Grove’ was embedded on. He tensed up, eyes widening, seeing both his ankles and wrists locked into the stocks, his knees bent up and his form curled up slightly from the pose. He almost looked stunned at the stocks, tugging at his wrists, then his legs, then looked up to the smirking Freddy towering before him. Bonnie stood next to him, Chica on the other side. Even Foxy peeked between them with an eager grin. </p><p>“… You fluffy mother fuckers.” </p><p>Chica giggled and moved behind Mike with Bonnie following her. The youth pulled harder at the stocks, balling his hands into tight fists. Freddy moved to his side with the same smile, patting his head almost playfully. </p><p>“What? You said you wanted to be treated like an adult,” he chided, “Don’t you want that still?” Foxy crouched down by the stocks, keeping a toothy smirk as he tugged off one of Mike’s small shoes and set it aside. Mike, beginning to panic, wiggled his socked foot. “So we’re giving you the adult treatment. Just like you wanted.” </p><p>“That’s not what I meant, god-dammit!” Mike snapped, flinching when he felt his uniform shirt, then thermal, being lifted up to expose most of his back and sides. He yelped and jolted forward as soft feathers traced up the length of his spine, frantically trying – and failing – to look back at them. Bonnie gave him a cheeky ‘yoohoo’ as he wiggled his fuzzy fingers in his view. Mike shook his head and tugged harder on the stocks, swearing loudly. More so in embarrassment than in anger. He shook his head again as Chica giggled, her free hand beginning to run up and down his bare side in gentle swipes. Bonnie thought it over, then smirked and reached up, squeezing lightly under his ribs. Mike’s fight barely lasted before he burst out in loud, surprised giggles. He squirmed in his binds, rocking slightly from side to side to relieve the butterfly feelings from his sides and back. “S-Staahahahap! Eehehee! Knock, eek, knock it off!” </p><p>His own giggles were cut off by his sudden, sharp squeal and laughter following moments after. Foxy smirked as he continued to lightly scratch his metallic claws across his socked sole, using the flat side of his hook to keep his foot more still. The younger gave a little buck and bowed his head, laughter spilling out uncontrollably. Freddy watched with an amused chuckle, arms folded across his chest. Mike tried pulling his legs again, then curling up in his already curled up figure. With the opportunity given, Bonnie’s paws snuck up to Mike’s armpits, digging his fingers in gently. Mike let out another squeal and arched up again, laughter increasing. </p><p>“STAAHAHAHAAAP!! Y-YYOU MOTHER-MOTHER FUAAHAHAHAACKERS!!” Mike yelled through his bubbly laughter, face turning red, closing his eyes tightly. He tried to twist himself away, finding no relief against the fuzzy fingers and ever so soft feathers tormenting his torso. Chica cooed as her feathery fingers fluttered up and down his sides. </p><p>“What’s wrong, pumpkin? You’re wigglin’ and gigglin’ all over the place~!” She taunted as her feathers traced above his hips. Mike didn’t reply that time, letting his head drop back down between his arms to try and hide his face. </p><p>“Aww, Mike looks like a little sour cherry candy~” Bonnie further teased, skittering his fingers against his armpits. Mike continued to laugh as he tried to lower his arms enough to shield himself, effectively trapping the rabbit’s paws before protecting himself. Bonnie picked up on it, and chuckled, “If you want me to stop, you’ll have to free my paws, Mikey. Come oooon~ Raise your aaaarms up~” </p><p>“I-I CAAAHAHAHAAN’T!! GETOUTOUTOUTOUTOUUTTAAAHAHAHA!!” Mike screamed as Bonnie’s fingers only sped up. </p><p>“I reckon he likes it!” Foxy laughed as he turned his attention to Freddy who sat at Mike’s side. The bear easily pulled his other shoe off and tossed it aside with the other, humming his cheerful tone. With one paw, he reached down to begin skittering across his other socked sole, the other moved to squeeze Mike’s hip. The youth let out a short scream and tried to turn himself away from Freddy, leaning to the side the best of his ability. Chica smiled and pulled her hands away, only to begin fluttering them over the back and sides of Mike’s neck. He scrunched up his shoulders and shook his head again, her feathers sneaking up to his ears occasionally. </p><p>“For having so many ear piercings, your ears are so ticklish~! That’s so surprising!” Chica chimed out in a giddy tone as Mike tried to bow his head again to no avail. </p><p>“He’s got one in his bellybutton, too!” Bonnie smirked. “Thought I forgot about that, didn’t ya’, kid?”</p><p>“FUAAHAHAHAAACK YOUUHUHUU!!” </p><p>Freddy held his hip, his finger pressing gently and digging into the dip of his hip. Mike let out another short scream in response. After a few minutes of the tickly treatment and gleefully listening to Mike’s hysterical laughter, Freddy teasingly asked, “How’s the adult treatment treating you, Mike?” </p><p>“Adult treatment?” Chica repeated with a curious tone, “What’s that mean anyway?” The bots all seemed to pause, looking to Freddy, causing Mike to lean forward in his binds and gasp for giggly breaths. Freddy looked to Mike and watched him for a moment.</p><p>“Mike here,” He patted his head, “was upset that people were infantilizing him.” When he noticed the confused looks of his counterparts, he smiled and tried again. “Mike, why don’t you explain – er. When you get your breath back, that is.” He smiled. Mike shot him a heated glare and looked away afterwards, panting softly. “When you’re ready, as well.” </p><p>“Okay, one,” Mike cut in, pointing to him despite his hands being trapped still, “Stop using such big fuckin’ words. You work with children, man, they don’t know what you say half the time. And neither do we. And two, I really hate this therapy feelings bullshit programming you guys have. Let that be on the record.” He vaguely gestured to them. He huffed afterwards and looked to the stocks, the fuzzy padding around his ankles and wrists, frowning after a moment or two. Mike thought over his words carefully. “… I… I don’t like that people treat me as a kid, still. I’m eighteen, I earned those years, I want to be treated like it!” He raised his head when the stocks unlocked, pulling his wrists out first to rub them. He glanced to the bots, noting their surprised, regretful expressions. Chica moved first, her arms wrapping around him quickly. </p><p>“Oh, sugar, why didn’t you say something sooner? We’d hate to make you feel uncomfortable.” She fretted. Bonnie rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. “You can always be honest with us. I hope you know that.” </p><p>“I, I’m not uncomfortable with it. I just, I don’t know. It doesn't make me feel like I’m, I don’t know.” Mike mumbled as he leaned into her hug. “Like I’m just some kid, and my points don’t matter. I know I can be honest with you guys.” Bonnie reached out and squeezed his arm comfortingly, tilting his head a bit. Even Foxy, though apologetic, rubbed over Mike’s knee. </p><p>“Yarr… Ye can always talk t' us, Mike.” Foxy assured him with a small nod. The others agreed. </p><p>“We’ll treat you more like an adult, as you wish, Mike. We’ll talk to the others about this as well so there will be no confusion. But keep in mind, you will always be our little Mikey. An adult little Mikey.” Freddy explained with a comforting smile. Mike smiled back at him after a moment or two. </p><p>“You feel better, Mike?” Chica asked, nuzzling her head against his. </p><p>“Not so much of a grouch anymore?” Bonnie further asked. Chica gave him a small, playful smack on the arm.</p><p>Mike chuckled and nodded after a moment, admitting a soft, ‘Yeah, I feel better’. The bots exchanged a look and leaned in, eagerly hugging Mike together. The teen smiled bashfully and closed his eyes. He mumbled, “If you put me in these stocks again, I will dismantle you all piece by piece. Got it?” </p><p>“No promises.” Freddy hummed, still smiling, himself.<br/>
After some silence in the warm, plushie hug, Mike eventually mumbled,</p><p> </p><p>“Thanks, guys…”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>